StarStruck
by Percy Jackson's Half Sister
Summary: Nico Di Angelo,demigod,superstar.Alyssa Brandon,demigod,small town girl.Two different worlds.On a trip to LA their paths cross.They soon become friends and form a relationship.But when confronted after Alyssa's back home,Nico denies the whole thing
1. I don't see the hype with Nico diAngelo

**Alyssa's POV **

"Oh my gosh!" my stepsister, Sierra, yelled.

I awoke from my nap and hit my head on the wall. "Ow," I muttered

"Did you seriously just ask that, Alyssa? Tiffany Winters is talking about Nico di Angelo! Duh," she squealed

I sighed. I went and sat with her on the black leather couch, because if I didn't, she'd drag me over there anyway.

"Teenage heartthrob, Nico di Angelo, has been predicted to take home sixmusic awards tonight," Tiffany Winters said.

Sierra screamed in joy. I covered my ears, attempting to keep my eardrums intact. After she was done squealing , I looked at the blinking digital clock.

"Let's go, or we'll be late for school," I said, standing up and heading to the front door.

"Fine, but let me go say bye to Nico di Angelo," Sierra sighed.

Yeah, Sierra has a cardboard cutout of this Nico di Angelo guy, and she tells it goodbye and sometimes kisses it every time before she leaves the house. Freak. "Fine, just hurry up," I said.

She ran up the steps and yelled, "See you later my Nico di Angelo."

Sierra ran down the stairs, almost tripping twice.

In the car, a song had just finished. "That was Nico di Angelo's new song."

"If you would have walked faster, I would have heard the song. Your so lucky I've already dowloaded it," Sierra complained

"Here we go again." I muttered.

When we arrived at the school that we attend, River Heights High, Sierra went straight to her friend Samantha Christie's red Acura Integra. "Did you hear Nico Di Angelo's new song? It's amazing!" Sierra sighed.

"Why are you two so hung up on this guy?" I asked.

"Because he's amazingly awesome, and hot. Duh," Samantha raved, giving me a look that said _'Are you stupid or something_?'

"Don't worry, Sam, when Alyssa and I go on our two month long trip to LA I'll meet Nico diAngelo," Sierra sighed again, looking up.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sierra looked like she was thinking too hard. Samantha had an excited look on her face, like she expected Sierra to have this huge plan that would be successful.

"Well, I don't know yet, but I will," Sierra assured, pointing a finger at me.

Then the bell rang, I walked to my class just to be followed by all the 'Nico Di Angelo' squealing. Since I have all my classes with Sierra, I have to hear the 'Don't you think Nico di Angelo's 'hot' Fan Club.

"Is there a poster with him shirtless?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, but I hope there is!" Another squealed.

I sighed and shook my head. What is with this guy? So he's some superstar actor slash singer , making him apparently irresistible.

"Okay, class, we'll be learning about different people in the music business. So I need an example," Ms. Zale said moving her long brown hair from her eyes.

All of the Nico Club's hands shot up.

"Sierra," Ms. Zale said.

"The hot and amazing Nico Di Angelo" Sierra yelled.

The Fan Club squealed. "Yeesh, what's so great about Nico Di Angelo?" I said aloud.

Everybody gasped.

"You did not just say that!" A fan girl gasped.

"I did say it. I don't see the hype with this guy. Seriously you go on and on about this guy, and for what," I added.

"Something's wrong with her." I heard the fan club whisper.

I couldn't care less about what they're saying about me, because one day they'll all be drowning in uncontrollable water, and they'll need me to save them, and maybe I won't be there.

"Moving on," Ms. Zale started again.

"You have to record what you do over break. That includes anyone you meet, places you went, et cetera et cetera."

* * *

"Okay girls finish up your packing,we have to have everything ready for tomorrow morning," my mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

Sierra was in her bedroom finishing her packing. We all have to be packed tonight because our flight departs from Gulfport,Mississippi airport at 6:30 AM, and we need to be there an hour early, and it takes a half-hour to get to the airport. Meaning we have to wake up at 3:30.

"Mom, are you sure I should be going to LA, you know the entrance to the-"

"I know Alyssa, but you won't be anywhere near that recording studio. We're by the beach and there's a pool at the hotel, so you'll be surrounded by water. Calm down. And, anyway, Sierra will be too busy tracking down that Nico Di Angelo boy, that you won't need to worry about her," Mom said.

"And, by the way, how are we getting there? You know I'm not allowed in the sky." I said.

"Thank the gods, specifically Aphrodite, because she gave you the blessing to not be blown out of the sky. She only did this because she thinks you or Sierra is going to fall in love," Mom said rolling her eyes.

"I know who my burnt offering's going to be for," I muttered.

"Okay, I've packed two suitcases and I said goodbye at least 400 times to Nico, so tomorrow morning I'll only have to say goodbye once. Even though I won't need to when Nico and I meet," Sierra sighed.

What's with her and sighing? Seriously, I think she's sighed at least ten times today just wait till tomorrow;she'll sigh even more. I trudged up the stairs with Sierra as she continued her, 'I'm gonna meet Nico Di Angelo' rant.

"Hey Alyssa," Sierra called.

"Yes Sierra," I answered.

"When Nico and I get married, will you be my maid of honor?" Sierra asked out of nowhere.

I turned and looked at her like she had just asked me 'If you had the chance to fight Kronos one-on-one would you do it'.

"You're not going to marry this guy. I doubt you'll even meet him, and besides; if you _do_ marry him-which you won't-I wouldn't be your maid of honor. My reason, because I refuse to even say hi to a guy who thinks he can have everything handed to him and thinks he's so great because he's a singer slash actor," I stated.

"You're mean!" Sierra shouted at me. She ran up the carpeted stairs, whacking me in the face with her long blond hair.

She's not the sharpest crayon in the box. When I told her that she said, 'I am the box' . I then told her that just makes her stupider than the crayons.

I had to get a 'Nico loving lunatic' for a step sister.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep

My alarm blared in my ears. I jumped out of bed, un plugged it, and threw it at the wall.

"What was that?!" My mom asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

I trudged to my closet and switched on the light. I grabbed my 'I want a flipping taco' T-shirt and my Roxy HeartBeat shorts. After I got dressed I headed down stairs. Sierra was sitting on the couch watching TV. No doubt something about whatever his name is.

"Nico di Angelo took home 7 music awards last night," Tiffany Winters said.

"He is such an amazing person." Sierra exhaled.

"He is definitely not amazing. There plenty of teenage heartthrobs that are amazing, what's his face is not one of them." I said grabbing the box of cereal

"Nico is amazing, and if you knew him like I know him then you wouldn't say that." Sierra said looking at me as if I was crazy

"We live in Mississippi, you don't know him." I said

"I do too know him," Sierra said.

Then she gasped. "What if he picks me up from the airport?"

"Why the heck would he do that?" I asked

"I'm one of the original creators of his fan club, I follow his minute by minute Twitter post, and I text every half-hour. Trust me, he wants to meet me," she said.

"Or break your phone in half," I said placing my bowl in the sink.

I looked at the clock and it read 3:50. Sierra and I raced up the stairs to our rooms. We dragged our suitcases to the front door.

"Mom, it's almost 4:00," I called.

"Okay, girls I'll be down in a minute."

I opened the door, but Sierra pushed me out of the way and said, "Nico lovers first."

I rolled my eyes and dragged my suitcases to the car. This is going to be a long two months.

"What are you doing?" I asked Sierra, who was digging through her carry on.

"I'm going to read," she said glaring at me.

I picked up the magazine sitting on the seat next to her.

"It isn't reading if it's all pictures," I said.

"First off, how would you know you can't read anyway. Also don't touch that. This is my limited 'Nico di Angelo' edition of PopStar magazine." Sierra yelled yanking it from my hand

I rolled my eyes. "I can read, it's just complicated," I said as I tried to get some sleep before we get on the plane, because once we get on that plane, it's 'Nico di Angelo's #1 fan until we land in Los Angeles.


	2. Poor MrPopstar

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I screamed. I had just spent the last two hours listening to Sierra make a EXTREMELY sad attempt at singing Nico di whatever's songs. She sounded like a dying panda…being eaten by a fury! The sounds coming from her mouth could make my ears bleed.

Sierra gave me the evil eye as she reached for her bag inside the overhead bin, "You're just mad you'll never be as talented as me or Nico di Angelo." I rolled my eyes. Sierra was as talented as my quiver. She grabbed my bag and chucked it at me. I ducked and it flew over my head, into the seat next to me. I glared at her, grabbing my bag, trudging through the slim seating aisle.

You know when you go on vacation; you hope everything will be some what different then your home? My hoping did nothing! He's EVERYWHERE! On every magazine cover, every poster, every billboard! As soon as Sierra got off the plane and saw the stores plagued with Nico di Pop-star merchandise, she squealed. It was as if she died and went to the Esylium.

My mother sighed, "See Alyssa, she's so wrapped up in her own plans of finding what his face, she won't even remember to bother you."

I groaned, "One way or another she's going to drag me into helping her with whatever that is." I nudged my head towards Sierra, who was now cuddling a stuffed doll of Mr. Pop-star.

"Come on, we need to get the rental car." My mom dragged Sierra out of the store, much to Sierra's dismay. After mom threatened to ban her from leaving the hotel room if she didn't stop kicking and screaming, Sierra stopped and just let herself be dragged.

"As soon as we get to the hotel, I'm taking the car to go find my future husband."

"What? No! I'm going to the beach!" I argued.

"You don't need to go to the beach, but I NEED to meet Nico!"

"GIRLS! STOP IT! No one is going anywhere!"

"Awwwww!" We whined.

My mother laughed and shook her head, swinging the rental keys around her index finger.

"SHOT GUN!" Sierra screeched into my ear.

"Couldn't read and now I can't HEAR either!"

Flinging the back door, I threw my bag in and sat down. The entire drive to the Hilton Garden Inn, I was poisoned by Sierra singing Nico di whats his face's songs every time one came on the radio, which was every five minutes. Her voice pierced my ears and I wanted to pass out.

When we arrived at the Hilton Garden Inn, Sierra shoved me through the revolving door and skipped to the pantry. Ten minutes later, she walked out with her arms full of teen tabloid magazines.

"You don't need all of that? Why'd you spend half of your vacation money on crap?"

"Although I'm Nico di Angelo's #1 fan and future wife, I need to know everyone else's business. Annabeth Chase's birthday, Percy Jackson's graduation date. I NEED TO KNOW!"

I rolled my eyes and headed to the room with my mom. At this moment I felt bad for . He had no idea what was headed his way.


End file.
